Usui
In progress! Usui ''(ウスイ, Usui) ''was a jōnin-level kunoichi from Kumogakure who lived during the aftermath of the Warring States Period. Usui was the jinchūriki of Matatabi, the Two-Tails, before she was killed by Iwagakure during the Second Shinobi World War. However, upon her reincarnation, the Two-Tails was resealed within Usui before being resealed once again into Yugito Nee and later the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Background Usui was born in newly-formed Kumogakure to the daughter of the first Raikage and C 's great grandather, making C her nephew by blood. Because of her prestigious blood relations, Usui was made the Two-Tails' jinchūriki at the age of two. She was later forced to undergo rigoruous training for the entirity of her childhood in order to better learn how to control her tailed beast, leaving Usui isolated from her peers and starved for social interaction. At the end of said training, Usui was able to control her transformation into her tailed beast with ease, but left Usui completely alone and ostracised from her peers. This later led to Usui's hatred towards her former classmates and eventually her own family. Usui graduated from the Academy and became a Chunin at an early age thanks to the Matatabi's chaka and her own training. She was later promoted to Jonin. Usui, like the rest of Kumogakure, took part in the Second Shinobi World War. She was later betrayed by Iwagakure, who took her hostage and extracted the Matatabi, thus leaving her to die. Usui succumbed to the darkness and unfortunately passed away at the age of nineteen. She was never buried and her body remained missing for quite some time until it was later located by Kabuto Yakushi. Usui was reincarnated to fight for the Akatsuki and wound up fighting both Omoi and C, her own nephew. They managed to defeat her, seeing as Usui was weak without the Matatabi, and sealed her away. Usui has not been seen since. Personality Usui was never given the chance to be a child. She was forced to grow up much too quickly and as a result became an attention-starved teenager who lacked attachment. Usui cared very little for the lives of her family members or her comrades because she blamed them for her dark life as a Jinchuuriki and as a result was often ostracised and seen as a traitor. Usui was viewed as a carefree and childish young woman. Many thought of her as attention hungry and annoying, which is likely not far from the truth. Because of her lonely upbringing, Usui craved and desired any attention she could get. As a result, she often acted out and caused trouble for those around her, further ostracising her from the community. Usui would also behave very arrogantly and was known to be quite confident in her abilities, as seen during her final moments of life when she was faced with multiple Iwagakure shinobi. Usui, feeling prideful, felt that she could fight them all off and wound up dying in the process. Usui was also rather callous and spoke more masculinely than femininely. When speaking, Usui used "ore" (オレ) when referring to herself, "ore" being a boastful way of saying "I". It can be assumed that Usui was rather emotionally stunted and, as a result, didn't understand how to interact with those around her. This was likely why she behaved so bizarrely at the most inopportune times. Appearance Usui was known for her bright blonde hair and destinctive blue facial markings, both of which she wore with pride until the day of her death. When she was revived via Edo Tensei, Usui's markings were significantly faded and barely visible. It is unknown why this happened. While alive, Usui wore a black, sleeveless shirt with a quipao-styled collar over a pair of standard issue pants with a shuriken holster on each thigh. She carried a scroll over her right shoulder and kept several rounds of exploding notes on her at all times. Usui wore her forehead protector across her forehead but kept the Kumogakure symbol obscured by her bangs most of the time, likely as an act of rebellion against those that shunned her. It is worth noting that she didn't take particularly good care of her forehead protector and allowed it to dent and be scratched carelessly. Usui had a small, thin scar on her right cheek, which she earned during a training battle with the Raikage. She also had rather distinctive, cat-like pupils and dark green irides surrounded by sparse lashes. When resurrected, Usui wore a similar outfit to her standard one, but this time her top was brown rather than black. She was known for smiling in a rather distinctive manner- Usui kept her mouth closed and tilted only one corner of her mouth upwards, as if trying to appear stoic even when happy. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Part II To be added Trivia * Usui (薄い) means "thin" in Japanese. This is likely a reference to Usui's physical appearance. Reference Usui belongs to Dattebayho . Art by Dattebayho unless otherwise stated. Category:DRAFT